


Sweet as Sugar

by Superherokid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pining Matt, pidge helping a bro out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherokid/pseuds/Superherokid
Summary: Based on a tumblr promptMatt's hot neighbor needs sugar and Pidge schemes





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I humbley present you this garbage 
> 
> I love Shatt and needed to express my love

"Are you ready for the best three weeks of your life?" Matt asks as closes the car door while starting up his car.  


"Thrilled," Pidge replies slumping in the passenger seat.  


"I'm going to pretend you said that enthusiastically," he says while pulling out of the drive way and down the road.  


"Why couldn't I just skip school? It's not like I wouldn't be able to catch up," she huffs glaring out the window.  


"Maybe mom and dad just wanted some alone time on this vacation. Besides you get hang out with me! My place is clean for once and it looks awesome."  


"I'm sure," Pidge deadpans her sour mood not relenting.  


"There's a cute little cafe near it and I just so happened to buy a certain video game a certain someone has been obsessing over recently," Matt smirked as Pidge struggled to keep her aloof composure. It only lasted a few seconds before she began to geek out demanding they play it as soon as they reached Matt's place. Their conversation soon trailed off into a comfortable silence as the ride drew out. As they neared the city Matt began to list the rules and warnings of his apartment complex.  


"It's quiet time around 10, so don't be loud or else. The last time I made that mistake my upstairs neighbor came down in her face mask and robe. It was something nightmares are made of," Matt shivered at the memory. Pidge snorted at him, but she is a naive child. It was not something to snort at.  


"Stay away from the second floor. There's this really weird couple who have some major issues. Like some evil dictator of the universe and crazy witch lady kind of issues," Matt continued listing the strange characters of his complex and dangers of various parts of the building.  


"What else? Don't use the lobby elevator, or the vending machine in the lobby, or the bathrooms or the- you know what, don't go to the lobby for anything. Nothing good comes out of the lobby." Matt rambles on while Pidge scrolls on her phone half listening. "Last and most importantly, don't interact with anyone named Takashi Shirogane."  


"Mhmm, wait why? Is he criminal?" Pidge asks intrigued by the last comment.  


"Ha! No, he's not. I just don't want you interfering with my plans of wooing him," Matt grins as Pidge raises a brow unimpressed.  


"By saying things like 'wooing' I can already tell how your plans are going to end," she says as Matt gaps with offense.  


"Just for that comment, I'm not going to tell you anything about him."  


"Wait, Isn't he the guy you cried over the night you moved in?"  


"What no, I have never cried over anyone. Your delusional," Matt scoffed a faint blush rising to his cheeks.  


"He is! It was like one in the morning and the first thing you said was 'have you ever seen a man so beautiful you cried?' No hello. Just sobs and that question," Pidge said laughing hysterically as Matt blushed and stared too hard out at the road.  


"Oh look we're here! Now get out," Matt said as he hopped out of the car as Pidge struggled to regain her breathe from her fit. Both grabbed a bag from the trunk and made their way into the tall apartment building.  


Inside the lobby is quiet and littered with various stains, but presentable. The carpet worn away due to constant foot traffic, wallpaper peeling away from old age and flickering lights give it the charm that every cheap place should emit. When they enter, the lobby is empty except for one person at the mail boxes. When said person turns around due to the noise, Matt feels his stomach drop in the way that only happens around one person. Takashi Shirogane. Takashi Shirogane who is wearing the tightest tank top with the most flattering sweatpants. His arm nicely sculpted with muscle and the shirt leaving nothing to the imagination as it hugs the slopes of Shiro's chest and abs. Matt is not visibly staring or checking him out as he approaches them.  


"Hey Matt! Oh wow you guys look so alike," Shiro says with radiant smile that leaves Matt weak.  


"Yeah, she's my little sister. She's staying with me while our parents are on vacation," he says his voice calm compared to his inner turmoil.  


"It's nice to meet you, I'm Shiro," he greets offering his hand that's not holding his mail.  


"Pidge," she says shaking the offered hand.  


"So what are you up to today?" Matt asks after the introductions are done.  


"I was just heading out to the gym. I lost my weights, so I have to use the gym's in the meantime," Shiro said tucking his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.  


"A shame, but at least this way you can show off your stuff. Make everyone swoon," Matt says with a grin. He sees Pidge make a face from the corner of his eye, but he ignores her.  


"I don't think anyone will be swooning over a sweaty mess, but thanks," Shiro chuckles a bit.  


"I'll swoon for you anytime," Matt says with a wink. Shiro shakes his head and chuckles grabbing his gym bag that rested near his feet.  


"Alright, Im gonna go, so I don't keep you guys loitering around the lobby all day. It was nice meeting you Pidge and I'll see you later, Matt," Shiro says clapping a hand on Matt's shoulder before waving and heading out the door.  


"That was a trainwreck," Pidge chimes after the door is closed and Shiro is no longer in sight. Matt lets out a groan slapping his hands onto his face. He regrets it immediately as his glasses are shoved onto his face painfully.  


"I've got it bad," he grumbles fixing his glasses.  


"I don't know what's worse. Your attempts at flirting or his obliviousness to it all," she states as Matt frowns.  


"I'm great at flirting! I'm just rusty and distracted by- by him!" Matt says as he leads Pidge to the stairs at the end of the hall.  


"Sounds fake, but ok."  


"Did you see him? He was wearing a tank top! His muscles were right there! And that laugh and his smile. He is the picture of perfection in all humanity!" Matt rants listing off all of Shiro's spectacular and appealing qualities. The two climb the stairs as he continues on and on.  


"Ok Romeo can you open the door now? My arms are going to fall off," Pidge huffs as they stand outside the door of Matt's apartment. Matt pouts but opens the door bowing as Pidge goes by. She rolls her eyes, but smiles nevertheless as she enters.  


The days go by with little routine. The only repetition during the week consisted of the Holts going school during the day and ordering take out for supper. The two play video games, do homework, and visit various shops or what ever place close by. More often than not, Pidge was left alone as Matt attended his classes or went to work. She actually enjoyed this alone time seeing as the instant Matt returned he would no doubt have a story filled with complaints about his day or how he ran into Shiro. The endless tales of Matt gushing over what Shiro had done or how he looked that day was going to be the death of Pidge. She could not handle the endless pining. So when the chance to progress Matt's sad attempts of flirting arose, she did not hesitate.  


The two siblings sat around in the living room doing their separate things. Pidge sat at the coffee table doing her homework while Matt sat on the couch complaining about his class. Pidge doesn't know which one and frankly she doesn't care. She just wants to do her homework in peace. The door bell rings and Pidge takes this as her chance to escape. She doesn't bother looking through the peep hole as she swings it open startling the person on the other side.  


"Hey Shiro," she greets as the man recovers from his surprise.  


"Hey Pidge, is Matt home? I was wondering if he had any sugar I could use?" Shiro asks rubbing the back of his neck. Matt comes running up behind Pidge in that moment looking frazzled.  


"Pidge you're not supposed to open the door. Its my house and you're not allowed to open doors for strangers," Matt scolds as Pidge rolls her eyes.  


"It's just Shiro relax," Pidge says prompting Matt to actually see who had rang the doorbell.  


"Oh hey Shiro," he says leaning against the door frame with a grin. Shiro smiles and greets him back as Pidge schemes an idea. She smirks deviously before pushing Matt out the door toward Shiro.  


Matt lets out a yelp of surprise as Shiro reacts quickly catching Matt in his arms. Matt flushes scarlet as Matt realizes his potion. His face is pressed up against Shiro's toned chest as his arms hold him around his waist and sides. Matt feels his warmth surround him on all sides and slowly feels himself start to combust.  


"No sugar, but here's Matt. He's as sweet as can be," Pidge says with a giant grin. Shiro tilts his head with furrowed brows while Matt is left on the verge of dying in his arms. Frankly, he isn't processing anything that is occurring outside of his inner monologue of 'oh my god I'm in Shiro's arms. I'm in Shiro's arms! Oh my god!'  


"You two have fun," she chimes before closing the door and returning to the living room.  


"Are you ok?" Shiro asks shifting so he can look at Matt's face.  


"Oh yeah totally! Never better. You're my hero," Matt says snapping out of his Shiro-induced coma. Shiro helps Matt to his feet who instantly misses being in Shiro's hold.  


"Always happy to help," Shiro chuckles lightly, sending butterflies swirling throughout Matt's entire body.  


"Mm, you're kind hearted. I like that," Matt says in a low voice. Shiro lets out another blissful chuckle that Matt adores. He is so weak for this man.  


"So what was it that you had needed?" Matt said changing the topic. His heart was beating at an unhealthy fast pace and it concerned him slightly.  


"I was wondering if you had any sugar. I'm baking a cake and I can't find mine," Shiro answers with cheer in his voice.  


"Well you're in luck. That is one of the few things I have in my kitchen."  


"You're sister said you didn't."  


"My sister is a lair who enjoys the suffering of others," Matt declares while Shiro grins.  


"Really? She seems innocent," he says while Matt shakes his head.  


"That's what she wants you to think. When you think that then it's too late. She has you in her deceiving hands," Matt states pointing an accusing finger at Shiro. Matt turns and goes to head inside only for the door handle to remain locked. Matt jiggles the doorknob a bit before hanging his head in defeat.  


"Everything ok?" Shiro asks with a smirk and a raised brow. Matt turns around and leans up against the door to face the other.  


"Oh yeah! Totally! All is well," Matt says waving a hand while Shiro looks unconvinced.  


"It's locked isn't it?"  


"Yes and my keys are inside," Matt pouts while Shiro laughs at his misfortune. He blushes and turns back to the door to hide it. He bangs on the door as he calls for Pidge, "let me in."  


"Sorry, I'm not allowed to answer the door," she answers her reply muffled through the door.  


"Pidge, Shiro is in dire need of sugar," Matt shouts with a few more knocks on the door.  


"It's not that dire," Shiro says a faint blush staining his cheeks.  


"Shush, yes it is," Matt says flapping a hand in his direction before contuing to shout into the door, "he will die without the sugar! This is a life or death situation!"  


"Then give him some sugar Matt," Pidge shouts with an underlying suggestive tone.  


"Pidge!" Matt yelled his face turning red.  


"I'm starting to believe your sister is a little devious," Shiro laughs as Matt knocks his head against the door.  


"She's an evil genius," he grumbles trying to will away his stubborn blush.  


"Sorry for getting you locked out of your apartment," Shiro apologized with a faint blush.  


"You didn't push me out into the hall or lock the door, but if you feel responsible you could make it up to me," Matt smirked leaning against his door.  


"How?"  


"You're not locked out of your apartment. I could also help in finding a substitute for sugar," Matt says while Shiro seems to think it over.  


"Fair, and I could always use the extra help," Shiro said before gesturing for Matt to follow him. He lead the way while Matt was practicing breathing exercises so he wouldn't stop breathing.  


When they enter Shiro's apartment, Matt notices how homey and warm it feels. A few color choices between the furniture, carpet, and pillows are rather hideous, but it manages to feel welcoming. It is nice in Matt's opinion until he sees the kitchen. It is a mess of various ingredients, bowls and mixing utensils. It resembles a war zone where no man or clean surface is safe.  


"What happened in here," Matt asked as he peered around the cluttered counters. He comes across two plates with questionable piles. He points at the dishes and gives Shiro a very confused and concerned look.  


"Those were not successful cakes," Shiro said rubbing the back of his neck avoiding Matt's gaze.  


"You tried to make cake without sugar?"  


"I thought it'd be ok on the first one, but I tried substituting the sugar in the second one," Shiro explains raising his hands in front of him in defense.  


"Substitute it with what?"  


"Applesauce."  


"Applesauce? Shiro what the actual hell," Matt says running a hand through his hair and suppressing laughter.  


"Hey! The internet said I could use applesauce as a substitute in baking, and it was the only thing I had," Shiro states pointing a finger at Matt.  


"How much applesauce do you have?"  


"Too much," Shiro says shaking his head while Matt let out a laugh.  


"Did you try looking up recipes that didn't call for sugar?" Matt asked leaning against the counter not caring about staining his shirt. Shiro pressed his lips together and looked to the side avoiding Matt's stare. "I'm going to take your silence as a no then."  


"I hate baking," Shiro huffs and pouts like a child. Matt feels a smile bloom across his face because how could a grown man look adorable pouting?  


"Help me clean these bowls and I'll help you make the best cake," Matt grins as he grabs a few bowls and begins cleaning. Shiro grumbles but follows Matt's instructions a tint of pink dusting his cheeks.  


"Cheer up buttercup. This'll be fun," Matt promises a mischievous glint in his eye. Shiro raises a brow as he approaches Matt who fakes an innocent smile. When Shiro is close enough, Matt launches his attack smearing some batter onto his nose. The two stare in a silent standoff before bursting into a fit of laughter.  


"It's on Holt," Shiro grins almost menacingly had it not been for the cake covered nose. A quiet 'eep' escaped Matt as Shiro scooped batter from a nearby bowl to retaliate. Both predicted not much baking would be done. 

~~~

Pidge sat curled in a bundle of blankets against the couch on the floor as she focused on her game. Her hands moved around the controller with ease and speed. This level was child's play in her opinion. She heard the door creak open having unlocked it after she completed her homework. She turned and smirked smugly as she took in her brother's appearance as he entered. His clothes were covered in flour, frosting and batter. His hair disheveled and glasses askew, but his dopey blissful expression showed he really didn't care. He stumbled through the room like a drunk before flopping onto the couch.  
"So how'd it go," Pidge asked propping her head up on her hand as she leaned against the cushions of the couch.  


"This does not escuse you from locking me out of my own home," Matt says waving a finger at Pidge.  


"Thank me in your wedding vows," Pidge grins with a shrug and turns back to her game. Matt blushes and sours his lips before messing up Pidge's hair. She lets out a squawk and retaliates after pausing her game. The two break into a playful fight and a fit of giggles. It is safe to say Matt won't be forgetting that night for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually tried to substitute sugar for applesauce with a friend one time. I don't Remeber what we were making but it didn't look pretty.


End file.
